


all衍[瘾]A转O第四章

by paofu1142507846



Category: all衍
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-14 23:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paofu1142507846/pseuds/paofu1142507846





	all衍[瘾]A转O第四章

23578  
全员成年人

本章25小破🚗

第四章.圈套（下）

曹承衍躺在金宇硕怀里被温热的水包围，金宇硕一边帮曹承衍清理着后穴残留的jy，一边在他耳边说着话。

“我们承衍好像对我不太满意呢？”

金宇硕温热的手指剐蹭过曹承衍湿热的内壁，挤进去一些温水，曹承衍敏感的身子止不住地颤抖，情不自禁地发出一声呻吟。

“唔……不…不是的……”

“是吗？承衍为了胜宇哥吃那种药，还在我面前露出好看的腿，又迫不及待地去找胜宇哥，承衍这样我很不高兴呢。”

“唔……啊哈…不……”

金宇硕伸出舌头舔舐曹承衍正散发出迷人香味的腺体，挤在曹承衍后穴的手指不断翻搅刺激着敏感的内壁，空出的一只手抚上曹承衍的分身。

“我…是为了宇硕吃的药…嗯……只是碰巧遇见了胜宇哥…啊……”

越来越多的刺激让曹承衍的身体逐渐被欲望支配，白皙的皮肤泛起一层红晕，好看的小脸也因为欲求不满皱在一起快要哭出来。

“看来药效还没完全散去，那就请承衍好好接受我的疼爱。”

金宇硕加快速度上下撸动着曹承衍的分身，三指并入进曹承衍的后穴不停地摩擦着内壁那微微凸起的一小块嫩肉，直弄得曹承衍哭着求饶。

“承衍的身体真是敏感，小穴吸得我的手指好紧。”

“啊…啊…啊……宇硕……我…要射了……嗯……”

浴缸里的水随着两人的动作翻滚着变得浑浊，金宇硕放掉浴缸的水。打开花洒冲洗了一下两人的身体，然后抱起曹承衍走到卧室。

两个人身上的水珠都没擦，便迫不及待地倒在柔软的床上。金宇硕附身，绵密的吻落在曹承衍红润的唇瓣上，金宇硕伸出舌头在曹承衍口腔内纠缠。

“唔……”

手掌肆意玩弄着曹承衍胸前两颗小樱桃，直到两颗樱桃挺立变得成熟，手掌又往下握住曹承衍的分身。

金宇硕的吻一路向下，经过曹承衍的下巴，侧颈，喉结，最后停留在两颗成熟挺立的樱桃上，金宇硕用湿热的舌头挑逗缠绕，牙齿轻咬，手上的动作也不断加快，直到两颗小樱桃沾满津液红润发亮。

金宇硕忽然停下动作，满意地看着身下人不满地扭动身体，嘴里发出呜呜的抗议声。

“承衍…想要吗？”

“唔……宇硕…嗯……”

曹承衍即将到达高潮，突然停下的动作让曹承衍的身体空虚难耐，前端射不出来得不到满足，委屈得溢出生理盐水。

金宇硕心疼地舔去曹承衍眼角的泪珠，分开曹承衍白嫩的双腿，然后毫不留情地一插到底。

“啊……啊……啊……宇硕…啊哈……”

几乎是金宇硕进去的瞬间，金宇硕巨大的xq擦过曹承衍敏感的前列腺，刺激着曹承衍的后穴剧烈收缩着，前面的分身射出浊白的液体。

“我还没开始动呢，承衍就先一步到达了，不乖呢。”

金宇硕巨大的xq快速地在曹承衍体内抽动，低下头轻轻舔舐着曹承衍颈侧的腺体，空气中越来越浓密的ALPHA红酒味的信息素争先恐后地闯进曹承衍的鼻腔，脑袋里只剩下火热的欲望在燃烧。

“唔……宇硕…信息素……嗯……的味道…是…啊……红酒味的……我…好像……醉了…啊哈……”

“承衍的后面正紧紧咬着我呢，怎么能不醉呢……”

金宇硕使坏地加快速度，飞速地在曹承衍湿热不堪的嫩穴里横冲直撞，每一下都擦过敏感的前列腺，撞击着曹承衍只能发出细碎的呻吟声。

刚刚经历过高潮的小穴止不住地颤抖，粉嫩的前端也开始溢出液体，过多的刺激弄得曹承衍求饶。

“嗯……啊……啊……啊……宇硕……嗯……我要射了……啊……”

后穴不断地收缩颤抖，前面的分身也射出浊白的液体，曹承衍大声尖叫着再次达到高潮。

“承衍的身体本来就敏感，吃了催情药身体软的就像一滩水……”

金宇硕停在曹承衍体内一边享受着高潮的余韵，一边在曹承衍身上印下细密的吻，惹得身下人又是一阵颤抖。

“嗯…宇硕……唔……”

“我们承衍又想要了…”

“嗯……”

金宇硕跟曹承衍换了个姿势，曹承衍撅起屁股趴在床上，粉嫩的小穴一收一缩地展现在金宇硕眼前，捏着曹承衍白皙的屁股肉将巨大的xq插入，这个姿势刺激更多插入得更深，似乎只要再往里面就能插进生殖腔。

刚一进去曹承衍就忍不住发出呻吟声，金宇硕飞快地挺身不断闯入，更深层次地快感一波波袭来，曹承衍只能大声呻吟。

“嗯…嗯……啊……好…好快……嗯……”

金宇硕低头轻轻啃咬曹承衍颈侧的腺体，巨大的xq突然加速进入到一个可怕的深度，直直顶入曹承衍的生殖腔，被伴侣标记的迫切感催促着曹承衍发出魅惑的淫叫。

“宇硕……啊……啊……啊……嗯…再……快点……嗯……”

下身飞速地进攻，巨大的xq几乎以肉眼看不清的速度出入曹承衍的后穴，次次深入生殖腔，伴随着肉体撞击的声音飞溅出几滴淫液。

“嗯啊……啊……啊……啊……啊哈……宇硕…我…又要……射了……”

“承衍给我生孩子吧…”

“啊…不…啊……嗯啊……哈……”

金宇硕加快抽插速度，快速地抽插几十下之后埋入生殖腔射入大量的jy，同时咬破曹承衍颈侧的腺体注入ALPHA信息素，整个sj过程长达几分钟。

曹承衍终于在药物失效后体力消耗过多而晕过去，金宇硕又抱着曹承衍进浴室仔细清理干净之后，简单收拾了一下床铺就抱着曹承衍睡下了。


End file.
